1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to storage apparatuses, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus having an air purifying module.
2. Related Art
Harmful bacteria may exist in horticultural products such as vegetables or fruits or various agricultural and livestock products, during production and distribution. For this reason, the bacteria may be increased or odor may be caused due to generation of putrefaction during distribution or refrigeration of the products. In this case, even if odor sources are removed, odor may remain in storage apparatuses such as refrigerators.
In recent years, technologies for removing bacteria or odor remaining in the storage apparatuses have been proposed. Specifically, a technology using an ultraviolet lamp for sterilization and deodorization has been disclosed, but the ultraviolet lamp has a risk of damage due to impact. In addition, a technology using an on generating device for sterilization and deodorization has been disclosed, but the on generating device may generate harmful ozone. Accordingly, air purifying technologies having high durability and improved sterilization and deodorization efficiency have been continuously required in the related industry.